


these violent delights have violent ends

by IEHM



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max is a Prescott, Modern Gay Romeo and Juliet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rachel's alive, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEHM/pseuds/IEHM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two households, both alike in dignity<br/>In fair Arcadia Bay, where we lay our scene...”</p><p>Max didn't know Chloe was a Price.</p><p>Chloe didn't know Max was a Prescott.</p><p>(or; the romeo and juliet au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Just note, it's been a long time since i've written anything. And I don't have a beta so, this is probably littered with mistakes. Sorry!

Chloe Price felt like shit as she sauntered towards the diner, her hands in her pockets and a cigarette between her lips. The Oregon sun blazed down all around her making the air humid. She could feel her hair cling to the back of her neck. Wearing a beanie towards the end of summer probably didn't help but damn it, it completed her look so like hell was she going to take it off.

Also her roots _really_ needed doing but it was mainly the fashion thing.

Two Whales hadn't changed throughout her whole childhood. It remained one of her favorite places to hang out in the 'Price' territory, despite it's grungy appearance. The sign on top of the diner shone well into the night; Chloe's personal homing beacon. It wasn't just her favorite place to meet her friends, it was one of her favorite places to chill. The heady smell of coffee could be detected from half way down the street. Chloe could get here drunk at this point, all she'd have to do was follow her nose.

The clattering of cutlery felt like a welcome home as she pushed open the diner door, stubbing her cigarette on the outer wall before entering. She'd barely spent two seconds in the diner before her attention was grabbed.

“Well well, look what the cat dragged in.” Frank piped up from his place in the corner booth. Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturedly before walking over. She took one look at the diner table and smirked.

“Rach?”

“Hm?” The blonde wrapped in Frank's arm hummed, hazel eyes twinkling with anticipation. She knew what was coming.

“The fuck is with your loverboy and _beans_?”

Rachel shrugged helplessly. “Beans are the only food group, apparently.”

“Hey, fuck you guys.” Frank said with no real malice in his voice. He shoveled a spoonful of his meal into his mouth pointedly.

“You're not my type.” Chloe sniffed, swinging into the booth opposite them. “Rachel can keep you.” She could already feel her mood improving slightly.

Their banter was interrupted by the waitress, who immediately recognised the blue haired girl.

“What can I get you, Miss Price?”

Chloe's jaw twitched at the reminder of her family before ordering her usual. The waitress nodded, giving her a wary smile and leaving.

“So, _Miss Price_.” Rachel teased, leaning forwards on the table. “Where's GI Douche?”

Chloe flung herself back in her seat. “Fuck if I know. I wouldn't be surprised if he tailed me here, the stalker.”

Frank glanced out of the window nonchalantly. “Yup.”

“Shit, really?” She winced.

Her father had hired David Madsen to protect her after an incident in Arcadia's town centre with some Prescott lackeys. She hadn't been seriously hurt but since then her father had been hella paranoid; he'd even hired her her own driver, whom Chloe never used. She couldn't even remember the guys name. Or even if it _was_ a guy.

Chloe looked outside and, sure enough, there was Madsen. Staring straight at her.

Creepily.

“I can't even go get breakfast without this asshole.” Chloe threw her arms up. “Great. Fucking great.”

“Look, forget him for a second okay.” Rachel shrugged Frank's arm of her shoulder. “I want to talk about you.”

“Of course you do, I'm amazing.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “And totally modest.” Her expression softened. “How are you doing, Chloe? Really?”

Chloe leant back, tapping her fingers on the table. She could kill for a cigarette or some weed right now. Just something to smoke and keep her hands occupied.

“Honestly?” Her best friend nodded, and even Frank was trying too hard not to look interested. “I feel fine.” Chloe smiled thinly. “I'm used to getting rejected."

Rachel must've heard the faint accusation in her voice as she broke eye contact with her immediately.

“Chloe...” Frank warned.

“Shit, sorry.” Chloe shook her head. “You know I don't mean it. I'm happy for you both.”

Rachel looked back at her. “I know. It's just, you're my best friend Chlo. I hate to see you upset.”

Chloe scoffed, crossing her arms. “No idea who you're looking at sista, I'm not upset.” Her stomach grumbled loudly. “I am fucking starving though.”

“God, sorry _your majesty_ ,” Frank said, his mouth full. “Not used to such slow service?”

As if on cue the waitress returned with her breakfast; a bacon omelette. “Enjoy your food Miss Price.”

The table fell into a comfortable silence as she ate, Frank apparently deciding not to make fun of her for the waitresses formal tone. The omelette was just as good as it usually was, having the same crisp bacon and egg taste of since her childhood. Chloe could feel hazel eyes on her as she devoured her meal.

“Can you stop staring at me?” Chloe said finally. “You're putting me off my food.”

Rachel smirked. “Liar.”

Chloe wondered which lie she was talking about. She took a deep breath.

“I'm not upset. Not really.” She promised quietly. The girl put down her knife in favor of running her hand over her beanie and grabbing the hair at the end. “I'm just...” She sighed. “I don't know how to explain it, Rach.”

“Try.”

“I'm-” She paused.

“Lonely.” Frank, surprisingly, supplied for her. "You pussy."

Chloe's nose wrinkled. “Fuck that.”

“No, Frankie B's right.” Rachel's eyes lit up like she'd won the lottery. “You don't miss her, you just miss her presence, right?”

Chloe chewed her omelette in thought. It's true, she could barely remember anything about Megan. All she really knew was that she had purple hair and she was hot. And her name, of course.

“...Right.” She agreed slowly.

“Then your lonely, kid. No shame in it.”

“Dude, I'm older than your girlfriend.

The couple ignored that. “Are you gonna admit it or what?”

“Holy fuck, yes okay? I'm lonely.” Chloe pushed her plate away, the admission making her feel sick. All her relationships had ended within a week and her parents were always busy. Rachel and even Frank tried to be there for her but she really didn't feel up to being a third wheel all the time. Glancing out the window she saw David talking animatedly to someone on the phone. Probably her mom. “So what?”

Rachel stopped giving the blue haired girl a pitying look to roll her eyes. “ _So_ we need to change that. Luckily for you, I have a plan.” The blonde reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper. She slid it across the table.

Chloe looked at Frank hesitantly, who just shrugged. He had no idea either.

Slowly, she took the sheet and unfolded it.

 

_**10.10.13** _

_**VORTEX CLUB** _

_**END OF THE WORLD PARTY.** _

_**OPEN INVITE** _

_**BLACKWELL ACADEMY.** _

 

“Screw that.”

“Hear me out-” Silence. “Wow, okay, I thought you'd say something, not actually-” Rachel shook her head, interrupting herself. “Listen, if the Prescott's are holding an 'open invite' party, they're practically begging for us to go. This is the first time in forever it didn't say 'No Price or Affiliated.'”

“That's because they probably thought we'd gotten the message by now.” Frank informed them.

“Even if it doesn't say it, there's no way in hell they'd let me in.” Chloe pointed out.

Rachel smiled at them confidently. “Oh ye of little faith. I have a plan.”

“Of course you do.”

“Come on, I've always wanted to go to a Vortex Club party! Are you really going to deny me this?” Rachel begged.

“I thought you were going for Blue over there?” Frank asked, amused.

Rachel shrugged. “We are. The party thing is just an added bonus.” She turned to her best friend. “I promise to get you happy, drunk and laid by the end of Thursday night.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “You promise, huh?”

“I swear on my life.” Rachel said solemnly. “On Frank's life. Hell, on  _Pompidou's_ life.”

“Hey! Don't swear nothin' on my dogs life.”

“Babe, shut up.” Hazel eyes locked intensely on Chloe. “Please.”

Chloe stared at the ceiling, contemplating. She supposed it couldn't suck that much. Worse comes to worse, she has to deal with a pissy Prescott. Or three, but Chloe had only ever had the honor (insert sarcasm here) of meeting Nathan. She wasn't even sure what his sisters looked like. They probably looked like stuck up jerks, if their brother was anything to go by.

Chloe bit her lip. “Oh, what the hell. If it sucks, we can just leave.”

“It won't. Trust me.”

“Dare I ask?” Frank glanced at his girlfriend.

Rachel smiled slyly, reaching for the straw of her milkshake.

“Nope.”


	2. Chapter Two: Max

“How's the essay going?”

 

Maxine Prescott let out a groan so loud her desk shook slightly, sending various writing utensils onto the floor and inducing another groan.

“It's going, alright. Going straight to the _trash_.” She raised her head from her desk and pouted at the girl at the door.

“Kate, save me.”

Kate giggled as she stepped into the brunette's bedroom, closing the door behind her and making herself comfortable on the patchwork quilt resting on Max's bed. “I'm afraid you went beyond saving when you picked _The Catcher in the Rye_ to write about.” Kate picked up Captain, her childhood bear, and hugged it loosely. Max was glad that Captain was helping more people than just herself.

“I didn't think it would be this hard!” She justified, using her chair to push herself away from her desk and in front of her friend. “It's one of my favourites!”

“Well, one of your favourites is possibly the most over analysed pieces of media in the world.” Kate smiled sweetly. “Good luck with that!”

“Whatever. What did you pick?”

“ _Fahrenheit 451_.”

“Ray Bradbury. Why am I not surprised?”

“Oh, please.” The blonde rolled her eyes. “The only way you could've gotten more stereotypical would be if you picked _To Kill a Mockingbird_.”

Max hummed in agreement, knowing full well how cliché her choice was. But what could she say? She loved the book. She reread it once, sometimes twice, every year.

“How can I help you, Kate?” Max asked pointedly as she pushed herself back to her desk. She wondered if she could even help Kate with anything right now, considering she couldn't even help herself finish a stupid essay.

“I came to fetch my book back.” Kate's head dipped slightly. “And I think you might be the one who needs help.” She paused for a moment; Max knew what was coming next.

“...Have you talked to Mr Taylor?”

Max bit back another groan. Samuel was her helper in some lessons at Blackwell. It was his job to keep her focused on her studies. He helped her take notes; kept her focused on her work and get on with school life; apart from photography which she understood by herself. He was a nice guy despite his need to refer to himself in third person and Max could tell he genuinely wanted to help students, not just earn a paycheck.

Max's silence was all the blonde needed to hear.

“He's hired for a reason, Max.” Kate reasoned, brushing imaginary dust off her skirt. “Why don't you send him an email?”

“I don't want to bother him.”

_Liar. You don't want to sound dumb._

Kate must've sensed the lie, if the look on her face was anything to go by. “He'd be happy to help.”

“He's...weird.” The brunette shook her head, turning back to her laptop. “Don't worry, I'll figure it out.”

“Max.”

“Sorry, you came for your book, right?” Max rose from her seat and headed towards the bookshelf. She scanned the shelves thoroughly.

“I could've given it to you in class tomorrow, you know.” She pointed out before biting her lip. “Uh, which was it again?”

“The October Country.” Her friend replied easily as Max scoured the shelves again.

“Bradbury, We meet again.”

Kate smiled shyly. “Dork.”

Max spotted the book on top of a pile of books. She could've sworn she'd left it on her bedside table. Shrugging, she went to pick it up. One of the cleaners must have tidied it away.

Just as she made contact with the book her bedroom door slammed open, making Kate wince and Max flinch in surprise.

Nathan Prescott strode into her room confidently, hands balled in fists and with the faint smell of weed trailing after him. His eyes were pinned on his sister.

“Max! I-” He caught sight of Kate, making him falter slightly. “Am I interrupting something?” He questioned, not sounding apologetic at all.

“Actually, I was just leaving.” Kate butted in before Max could say anything, putting Captain down and walking over to her friend. She took the book from her friend's grasp. “I'll see you in class, Max.” The blonde promised, offering her friend a small smile. “We'll set up a tea session or something.”

“Sounds great,” Max offered to Kate's retreating form. When the blonde had left the room she released a deep breath.

Nathan sat stiffly on her bed where Kate had been before. He brushed the bear aside. “Why was Lady Jesus here?”

“Her _name_ is Kate,” Max informed him, “And she doesn't need a reason to be here. She's my friend.” The brunette sat next to her brother, noticing how he kept flexing his fingers.

Nathan scoffed. “Whatever.” He winced with a particular flex and Max saw a tinge of red on his knuckles.

“Shit, Nathan!” Max grabbed his hand gently so she could get a better look. “What happened?”

He snorted. “Some Price punks. Caught me on the wrong day.” He smiled thinly at his younger sister, no doubt attempting to be reassuring. “Don't worry about it.”

“Does it hurt?” Max wondered, running a hand over his knuckles. It didn't seem that bad after all. There were a few scrapes but Max knew he'd dealt with worse.

“Barely feel a thing.”

“Does Dad know?”

Nathan chuckled darkly. “Oh man, does he.”

It was Max's turn to wince. “That bad?”

“It wouldn't have been if those Price shitheads hadn't been such crybabies about it.” He spat, obviously still riled up. “Daddy-dearest got a call from Mayor Graham. If we so much as look at the Price's badly, we'll be ruined.” Nathan shook his head. “Now he won't stop talking shit about me. It's so fucking stupid!” He balled his hands again, his breathing turning erratic.

“Man, are you cereal?” Max complained despite never starting anything with the Price's in her life. She'd never even seen any of them apart from William Price that one time he was on TV. She wrapped her brother in a weak hug, having learnt from Kristen growing up that this was the quickest way to calm him down. “Are you okay?” She murmured against his head.

His breathing began to slow as he clung to Max's arm. It took a few more deep breaths before he nodded surely, his head resting against her shoulder. “Why doesn't he care, Max?”

Max didn't know how to answer.

Sometimes it surprised people when they found out who the eldest of the two was.

They stayed like that for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the house as it prepared for dinner. Maids were running up and down the halls and Max could hear the sound of pots downstairs. She could faintly make out cars leaving their driveway.

A vibration from Nathan's pocket interrupted the moment. Nathan practically flew out of Max's arms and to the other side of her bed, trying to seem as casual as possible.

Max tried to hold back the giggle. Honestly, she did. Not that it mattered anyway because Nathan always looked so damn proud when he made Max happy.

He reminded her of a puppy in that respect. Easily excitable, never stays still; yet would try to bite you if you did something he didn't like.

Nathan pulled out his phone, the screen lighting up his face as he unlocked it. The corner of his mouth lifted up and instantly Max knew who it was from.

“Victoria?”

Her brother nodded. “Vortex Club cinema trip. We're gonna go see _Carrie_.”

Max frowned. “That's not even out yet?” Herself, Brooke and Warren had been planning to go see it when it hit the cinemas.

“Prescott privileges. Duh.” Nathan threw a pillow at her good-naturedly that Max half-heartedly tried to dodge. “Get dressed, nerd.”

Usually Max would argue against going out with the Vortex Club; claim she wasn't one of them despite her family practically owning the club. But she could tell Nathan needed this.

She tried to ignore the anxiety that rose whenever a Vortex Club outing was suggested. “What should I wear?” She asked instead.

Nathan looked at her gratefully before turning to her open closet, his thumb flying over his touch screen. “Go for the purple cardigan.” He suggested as he slid his phone in his back pocket. “Have you seen my new car yet?”

 _Yes._ “Nope, not yet.”

“It's awesome, I'll go pull it out front.” He moved towards the door, his hands stuck in his pockets. “Don't take too long.”

Max sighed as the door closed behind him. She quickly scanned her bedroom, her eyes falling on the open laptop on her desk.

“Oh, shit!”

 

After the movie they'd all gone to grab a bite at a sushi restaurant close to the Prescott Manor. They were all around a circular table, with Nathan on one side of Max and Courtney on the other.

“So Max!” Dana called to her as they ate their meals. “What did you think of the movie?”

Max blinked, slightly startled. “...It was okay?” She offered, her response sounding more like a question. She'd preferred the original.

It always surprised people that Max enjoyed horror movies. She supposed her general aesthetic made people think she was really squeamish, but after multiple movie nights with Warren and Brooke she could watch a horror film and only ever get bothered by the jump scares.

Dana nodded as if Max had said a whole paragraph on the film. “It got me so hyped for Halloween!” She shifted excitedly in her seat. “I'm already planning the party!”

“Chill, Dana.” Victoria cut in, pausing her conversation with Nathan. “Lets just get through this party first, 'kay?”

“Right like always, Victoria.” Taylor piped up from besides Dana.

Max caught Dana halfway through an eye roll. “Whatever,” The cheerleader muttered before a bright smile overtook her face. “So, what's everyone wearing to the _'End of The World'_?”

Courtney and Juliet immediately jumped in, spouting outfit ideas like water out of a tap. Zach and Logan, who were sat next to Taylor, pulled simultaneous faces of disgust before going on to discuss some sport. Probably football. Hayden sat next to the boys looking stoned out of his mind and laughing along with what they said. Victoria and Nathan were staring at something in the corner of the room and giggling. When Max looked over she saw an middle-aged man sat by himself at a table, a bouquet of flowers resting vigilantly next to him. He waved away a waiter that came over to him.

Max felt the sudden urge to capture the moment and pulled out her trusty polaroid camera. Lifting the camera to her eye, she tried to figure out the best way to frame it.

She heard Nathan sigh knowingly as her camera clicked, the picture ejecting slowly afterwards. She pulled it out and waved it gently so the ink wouldn't smudge.

Max's phone buzzed multiple times on the tabletop, causing the table to turn to her. Feeling warmer under everyone's gaze she checked her mobile.

 

**Warren: You went WITHOUT ME?!**

**Warren: i'm HURT Maxine.**

**Warren: how will I break it to Brooke?**

**Warren: you're tearing this family apart!**

 

Max smiled, shaking her head fondly at the boys antics.

 

**Max: please, I can change!**

**Warren: nope, too late. I've sent off the divorce papers.**

**Max: what about Brooke?!**

 

“Who're you talking to?” Nathan asked gruffly, bringing a glass of water to his mouth.

“Just Warren.” She replied absent-mindedly. She didn't hear Nathan's scoff over the buzz of her phone.

 

**Warren: you can have her on the weekends**

**Max: Trust me dude**

**Max: The film wasn't worth it**

 

“Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to have phones at the dinner table?”

Swallowing, she turned her phone off. “Sorry,”

“So, what're you wearing Maxine?” Victoria called, effectively bringing the entire table's attention to the two of them. Max frowned at the use of her full name.

“What am I wearing?” She looked down at her outfit. Victoria huffed.

“Not right now, to the party.”

“The...party?”

“Are you even listening, Maxine?”

Max frowned again. “Max, never Maxine.” She rose from the table, feeling uncomfortable. “I gotta use the restroom.”

“Cool,” Victoria rose too, surprising the brunette. “I'll come with.”

“I know how the restroom works, Vic.” She replied sarcastically, sensing a stab of pride when Nathan laughed loudly.

“I need to touch up my make-up, smartass.” The blonde didn't wait for the young Prescott's reply before making her way to the restroom.

Max swallowed, hesitantly following her brother's best friend. When she went through the door she saw Victoria leaning against the sink.

“You need to go to the party.” One thing about Victoria Chase was that she didn't beat around the bush. “And don't even try and say you was going to go anyway.”

“Why?”

Victoria sighed, and for the first time in possibly forever Max saw genuine concern on the blonde's face. Max knew that she was going to have to let her down gently.

“It'd mean a lot to Nate.” Victoria bit her lip before continuing. “All this stuff with William Price and your dad has got him on edge, and with Kristen leaving it's just been getting worse. He-” Victoria glanced up at the ceiling. “He feels like we're all he has.”

Max nodded to show she was listening, her heart breaking at the idea of her brother feeling that upset.

“He's been getting pissed off a lot easier lately and I think this party is the key to getting him to chill. I know he wants you there, Max.”

The brunette didn't know what to say.

“Nathan's my best friend and no matter what anyone says we both know he deserves to be happy, so god-damn it I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll _drag_ you to this party if I have to.” Victoria shrugged. “Besides, you're in the Vortex Club too, right? You have to go.”

“Victoria I-” Max took a deep breath. Mentioning Nathan had thrown all of Max's excuses out of the tiny bathroom window. “You'll have to help me with figure out what to wear.”

_Okay, that is **not** what you meant to say._

The blonde's shoulder's sagged in relief. “I suppose I could give you a few tips.” She replied snidely, obviously not noticing the anxiety settling over Max. “Courtney's gonna want to help. We could probably rope Dana and Taylor in, meet at your house then go together.” Victoria nodded at her own action plan, talking more to herself than Max. She walked towards the door.

Just as she passed Max she hesitated before laying a hand on her arm.

“That was easier than I expected.” Victoria tried to say blankly, but Max could hear the gratitude. “Don't worry, Max. It'll get a lot easier after we get some drinks in you.”

She left the bathroom, unaware of the internal panic that had settled over the brunette.

Thirty minutes passed before Nathan and Max left the restaurant, her brother sensing the girl's anxiety. A woman shoved past them as they walked through the doors and Max had to physically hold Nathan back from tearing the woman a new one.

It was worth it though as Max's last view of the restaurant was the woman sitting across from the middle-aged man, her hands moving in a flurry as undoubtedly apologised.

Max wished she could've gotten a picture of the relief on the man's face before she was dragged to her brother's new red pickup truck.

She spent the entire car ride trying not to overthink her party future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my plan for this story is telling the truth, pricefield meet next chapter ;)


End file.
